


hit me with your best shot

by Zoadgo



Series: Smutember 2017 [7]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, New uses for vampiric abilities, Spanking, because they're totally poly, hints of amanda/the rowdy 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: For Smutember Day 7 : Spanking





	hit me with your best shot

Running with the Rowdy 3 when you’re not a seemingly indestructible Rowdy Boy means nursing injuries. A lot. Like, all the time. Amanda had tried, in her first days with them, to hide her hurts and just tough it out. But, when you spend all your time with empathic vampires, that’s not even remotely possible. The boys had picked up on her pain almost instantly, of course, and they’d been more than happy to leach all the negative off of her.

That’s when Amanda had discovered an unexpected side effect of having them feed on her. You see, when they cured her of an attack, they would return her nerves to perceiving normal inputs. But when they drained all the ouch out of an injury, her nerves still had to read something. And if they couldn’t feel pain, well… Amanda had been very embarrassed the first time that them feeding off her pain had made the injury feel acutely good, instead.

The boys were delighted, of course. There was no such thing as shame - or privacy, for that matter - between them, and they loved to make Amanda feel happy. They wanted to feed off all of her injuries to make her feel that particular brand of happy, but Amanda shut that down quickly. Not feeling pain meant she was more likely to make the injury worse, and the boys understood that once she explained it to them.

But the experiment had opened up a whole world of possibilities. There were a bunch of “safe” sorts of pain for them to play with, ways to trip her nerves up and give her pleasure while giving the boys a tasty snack. It might have been Amanda’s idea in the first place, to wrestle with Vogel or spar with Cross and Gripps, and then have them feed off of her bruises and aches afterwards.

Of course, there was one of the Rowdy Boys that she never wrestled with, at least not in that way. And hell, Amanda didn’t want Martin to feel left out. Which is why she came up with a brilliant plan.

“You want me to what?” Martin asks, an eyebrow raised incredulously, when Amanda offers her totally awesome solution to him.

“Spank me.” Amanda says simply with a shrug, hopping up next to him on the hood of the van. The other three are off on a food and booze run, leaving Martin and Amanda with some rare time to themselves and an opportunity for her to try and get more out of Martin than the occasional drunken fumbling, which always ends up with him mumbling something about ‘keeping her safe’ and leaving her with the biggest case of lady blue balls in the world.

“You want me to hit you?” Martin asks with completely flat disbelief in his voice, and Amanda shakes her head.

“No. Well, yes, sort of.” Amanda sighs, trying again as Martin continues to stare at her like she’s grown a second head. “It’s a sexy sort of hitting.”

“And you want me to do this why?” 

“Because the others guys always get to do that pain trick with me, but you and I don’t, you know- We don’t mess around. I mean, not like I do with Vogel, and-”

“Amanda.” Martin cuts off Amanda’s rambling, and she takes a quick steadying breath.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll spank you.” Martin looks off into the distance, pensive and brooding as always, as Amanda grins triumphantly. “If that’s what you want.”

Those words kill Amanda’s glee in a heartbeat. “Do you not want to? ‘Cause if you’re not into it, I’m not gonna force you to or anything.”

Martin finally looks at Amanda, studying her over the top of his glasses, and Amanda feels every inch a fly under a microscope. She holds up to his scrutiny, though, letting him find… whatever it is he’s looking for. After a time, Martin nods, just once. 

“I’m in.” Martin confirms, and Amanda could jump with joy.

“Really?” She asks, not wanting to make him take back the offer, but also not wanting to make him do anything he doesn’t want to. “You’re not going to get all weird and run away again if we do this?”

“That’s, uh-” Martin cuts himself off, dropping his gaze and scratching the back of his neck, “I didn’t want to scare ya.”

Amanda can’t help but laugh in shock at that response, making Martin look up at her, looking somewhat offended. “Martin, I’ve been with you guys for how long? What on earth made you think you could do anything to scare me off at this point? I’ve beaten people to a pulp with you guys, and I’ve watched Cross cut his toenails. If that doesn’t get me running, I highly doubt you can.”

“It’s… different. It would be different, if anything were to happen.” Martin places his hand on Amanda’s knee.

“I’m good with different.” Amanda shrugs, a thrill running through her at the casual touch. She sleeps in a dog pile with the other boys almost every night, and yet Martin hardly ever touches her. “Different’s my shit.”

Martin nods, and Amanda can’t help but notice the way his eyes drop to her lips. The distance between them has never been so small and so inconveniently large before, and Amanda wonders if she should go for it. She could kiss him right now, feel his beard on her skin when she’s sober enough to remember it clearly, pray he doesn’t run away. But the moment captures Amanda, her breath caught in her throat, and she doesn’t move.

“Take off your pants,” Martin commands, and for a moment Amanda is taken aback. He raises an eyebrow and elaborates, “So I can spank you.”

“Right!” Amanda exclaims, hopping off of the truck and focusing on undoing her pants so that she doesn’t have to look at Martin. 

She hadn’t thought about how awkward this part of it would be, taking her pants off but leaving everything else on, getting into position for the act itself. God, she doesn’t even know how she should position herself, Amanda realizes as she struggles to pull her pants off over her shoes. Should she have taken those off first? Yeah, probably.

When Amanda finally gets free of the denim trap she’d tangled herself in, she looks up at Martin and finds him watching her with such rapt attention it sends a rush of warmth through her. Okay, so maybe it’s a little awkward, but it’s also really hot, and that’s what Amanda had been hoping for all along. He meets Amanda’s gaze and shifts slightly, settling himself more securely on the hood of the van and patting his thigh.

“Here.”

Amanda scrambles to obey the monosyllabic instruction. She climbs up next to Martin and lays across his lap, shifting to try and find a good position. Martin helps her, moving her slightly with firm touches on her ribs and hips, until Amanda is comfortably settled. Well, as comfortable as she can be, face down on the hood of a beaten up van with her ass in the air.

For a few seconds, just long enough to set Amanda on edge, Martin does nothing. Then, the gentle touch of his hand on her thigh is enough to cause Amanda to gasp and jump slightly in shock. 

“You okay there, drummer girl?” Martin asks, his hand remaining carefully still.

“Yeah, yeah. Just- just getting settled.” Amanda stammers as way of explanation.

Martin’s hand remains still for a moment longer as he grunts in affirmation, and then he moves it. Not in the sharp smack of palm on flesh that Amanda had been expecting, but gently and firmly running it over the meat of her upper thighs and her buttocks. Amanda bites her lip, the firm touch sending tingles of arousal straight to her crotch.

When Martin’s hand leaves her skin, Amanda misses the heat of it in a heartbeat, and she’s almost forgotten exactly what they were supposed to be doing. Then he hits her, just at the low curve of her ass, right above the thighs. It’s almost a light tap, not even quite painful, and Martin repeats it, delivering it to the other side of her. He continues to pepper her rear with light, firm smacks, but not delivering anything close to what Amanda would call pain.

On the one hand, Amanda not sure exactly how he’s supposed to feed off of her discomfort like this, given that she’s not remotely uncomfortable. But on the other hand, holy god does it ever feel good. The more that Martin spanks her, the more sensitive Amanda’s skin gets. After every few swats, he rubs his hand over her skin again, and Amanda’s breath trembles whenever he does so. 

Amanda lets herself fall into the groove of it, not complaining in the least if this is what Martin wants to do. She focuses on every little sensation, and on the heat flooding to the stimulated flesh, drawing enough pleasure from it that she’s pretty sure they won’t even need the pain trick.

“All warmed up?” Martin’s voice rumbles from behind her, and Amanda’s heart leaps into her throat. That was the warm up, not the main event. Of course.

“Yes.” Amanda is shocked at how breathless she is when she responds, and Martin makes a noise akin to a growl at it.

Then he brings his hand down on her ass again.

Hard.

Amanda sucks in a swift lungfull of air at the impact, which sounds clearly throughout the field they’re parked in. She knows it must not even be close to full force for Martin, having seen him fight before, but it’s a solid strike delivered to now exceptionally sensitive skin, and it causes pain to jump through her. Hot on the heels of it is something she’s never really experienced before, something between the thrill of a fight and hot arousal.

Before Amanda can focus on that feeling too much, Martin spanks her again. And again. And again. After the fourth hit, he smooths her skin again, and Amanda whimpers slightly. The simple motion of his hand is electric, her skin on fire, so intense she can’t really tell if she’s feeling pleasure or pain.

“You good?” Martin asks, his voice even rougher than normal.

“Yeah, I can handle more,” Amanda says, resolute. The more pain she can take, the more it’ll feel good when he feeds off of her.

Amanda thinks she hears Martin mumble a curse under his breath, but then he spanks her again and every thought in her head flies right out. The pain grows more intense with each blow, but so does the twisted up sort of pleasure in its wake. Amanda finds herself squirming in between hits, simultaneously trying to flee from the next strike and trying to lean into it, until Martin places one of his arms across her lower back to hold her in place.

And holy shit. Being pressed into Martin’s lap like that, rather than simply laying across it perfectly still, Amanda becomes acutely aware of the fact that Martin is being affected by this process too. Like, a lot. As in, now Amanda’s attention is split between the flashes of pain on her backside and the sizeable erection poking into her stomach. It sends a rush of joy through her to know that she caused that, in whatever way she did.

Martin checks in with Amanda after every four strikes, as he soothes her skin, but when Amanda finally hits her limit it’s somewhere between hit two and three of a set.

“Enough!” Amanda cries out, and the next blow never lands. She lets out a breath that has a ghost of a moan threaded through it, the radiating pains in her ass and thighs beating in time with her racing heart. “That’s enough.”

“You still good there, drummer girl?” Martin asks, and Amanda nods.

“Now, do the pain thing,” Amanda prompts. She probably could deal with this sort of pain on her own, which is exactly why she feels comfortable feeding it to him. Mild aches, like this, won’t cause her more damage to ignore.

Amanda can feel Martin follow her instruction in a heartbeat, as the raging fire in her flesh subsides. It’s a funny little process, being fed on by the boys, and especially so when physical pain is involved. First, the pain is devoured. And then, as her nerves rush to reinterpret the sensation they’re feeling which has to be something other than pain-

“Oh god.” Amanda can’t help but moan, as pure pleasure sings along her nerves. She wants to sneak a hand between her thighs, but she’s still held down in Martin’s lap. So she simply drinks in the sensation and lets it stoke the arousal burning in her core, saving the memory of it for later, if she can’t get off now.

The intensity of the experience fades as Martin stops feeding, but the pain doesn’t return. For a moment, Amanda stays in Martin’s lap, enjoying the closeness of him and the weight of his arm on her back. But then Martin releases her from his grasp and gently helps her to sit up, which Amanda does ever so regretfully. She doesn’t bother with pants, simply reclining on the hood of the van next to Martin for a moment. She would try something, something to give them both what they need after that, but she can already hear Vogel shouting in the distance. Thank god for the rowdiness of the Rowdy Boys, they’re their own early warning system.

“You should be illegal,” Martin sighs, looking up at the sky.

Amanda chuckles, “Thanks, I think?”

Martin simply grunts in response, and Amanda smiles as she looks at the sky with him. Screw pants, it’s not like the others will care anyway. That moment is worth more to her than any amount of decency in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so fucking tired i left this one so late. anyway, i'm [on tumblr](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com) if y'all wanna chat!


End file.
